


Goodbye

by wxw



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Insane Wilbur Soot, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxw/pseuds/wxw
Summary: Wilbur Soot had of this. He felt no sympathy anymore. He had to go through Plan B, and no one will stop him this time.ᴀ ᴠᴇʀʏ ʙɪɢ ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ʙʟᴏᴡɴ ᴜᴘ ʟ'ᴍᴀɴʙᴇʀɢ
Relationships: None
Kudos: 14





	Goodbye

Wilbur stood in front of the button. No can stop him, and no one will change his mind. He took a deep breath and pressed the button. Hearing the hiss of the TNT, he quickly ran out of the room and took cover. The noise of all the TNT exploding was music to his ears. He heard all of the screaming and rocks collasping. He felt no sympathy or regret, no can have Manberg when even Wilbur can't have it. 

After a few minutes, all the exploding stopped. All he could smell was the smoke. He loved the smell of smoke. He followed his plan and completed his mission. There is no need to be sad. 

Wilbur had his bow out and walked towards the now very big and blown up Manberg. He spotted Tubbo, it seems like he had his legs under some rocks. Would be ashame if someone killed him. Wilbur thought as he pointed the bow at Tubbo and was pulling the string back. He shot him and grinned. No one is on his side. He had to kill them all. 

Niki saw what just happened and she screamed out Tubbo's name but no respond. She couldn't believe that Wilbur would do that. 

Wilbur heard Niki call out Tubbo and glanced at her. He had no soft spots for anyone and everyone on this server will be gone. So he did it. He shot her. He gave no mercy. Why would he give mercy? 

He walked around looking for remaining people but people were mostly dead, he couldn't find Tommy anywhere though. Wilbur turned around and 3 people were standing in his way. Stopping him.

Dream, Tommy, and Technoblade.

They all had full netherite armour and netherite weapons. Wilbur had no chance of fighting them. 

"Wilbur, look what you have done." 

Wilbur had no idea who said that to him, he could only assume it was Dream but why did Dream act like the good guy here? Dream gave him the TNT and helped him, he had no reason to be mad. Yet here he was, ganging up on him to possibly kill Wilbur. 

He didn't care though. He finished his mission and achieved what he was going to achieve. There was no need to be in this place any longer. It feelt good though. He wished it lasted longer. 

Tommy took forward to Wilbur and impaled him eith his Netherite sword. Wilbur couldn't recall what happened to himself when everything went dark. 

𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙗𝙮𝙚, 𝙈𝙖𝙣𝙗𝙚𝙧𝙜.


End file.
